The subject grant represents the clinical cooperative group trial support for the investigators at Rainbow Babies and Children's Hospital, Case Western Reserve University (CWRU), Cleveland, Ohio, for their participation in the controlled, randomized, clinical trials of childhood cancer of the Children's Cancer Group (CCG). It includes investigators in Pediatric Oncology, Pediatric Surgery, Neurosurgery, Orthopedic Surgery, Pediatric Ophthalmology, Radiation Therapy, and Pediatric Pathology. The specific aims are 1) to continue our high level of participation in patient entry on therapeutic and epidemiology studies and to increase participation in biology studies; 2) to expand regional cooperative efforts with CCG institutions around the state of Ohio to pilot protocols, perform special studies and share resources; 3) to increase our involvement in scientific leadership including protocol committees and publications, and to expand the use of new agents; 4) to donor bone marrow transplant program. Interdisciplinary activities are strongly encouraged at CWRU to provide a setting favorable for the accomplishment of these aims. The goal of the overall program is to provide promising pilot data for future CCG group-wide studies, to continue our active and extensive participation in CCG programs, and to improve the care and treatment of children with cancer.